


Day 4 – Freeze

by dbshawn



Series: 2019 Inktober Writer's Edition [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbshawn/pseuds/dbshawn
Summary: Will's finds freedom.





	Day 4 – Freeze

Will flies to Thailand. He crams his curls beneath a baseball cap. Molly's idea. The trawler who rents him a room calls him hungry and lean._ If only you knew._ Walking on the sand in Railay, he can finally breathe. Then Hannibal purrs at his neck, "Will I've missed you."


End file.
